The Riott Squad
The Riott Squad was a heel faction in WWE consisting of Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan. History Riott, Morgan and Logan made their debut during the November 21, 2017 edition of SmackDown. There, they the assaulted the SmackDown women's roster beginning with Naomi and Becky Lynch backstage, before later interrupting a SmackDown Women's title match between the champion Charlotte Flair and the challenger Natalya where they attacked both competitors. SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan later revealed to Shane McMahon that he had hired them as way to shake up the roster. The following week, during the November 28 edition, referred to as the Riott Squad, they wrestled against Charlotte Flair, Naomi and Natalya in a six-person tag match. The match soon became a handicap tag match after Natalya deserted her team, leaving Flair and Naomi to wrestle. As the match progressed, Charlotte Flair was left to wrestle alone after the Riott Squad injured Naomi outside of the ring. The match concluded with Ruby Riott securing the pin on Flair. The Squad's second match was on December 19 after they interrupted an in-ring segment between Charlotte Flair and Naomi. Squad members Ruby Riott and Sarah Logan faced Flair and Naomi, with Morgan in their corner at ringside. However, they were defeated after Logan accidentally speared Morgan off the ring apron in a vain attempt to help the squad. Naomi pinned Logan to secure the victory. The following week, Naomi faced Ruby Riott and Riott won the match after Logan and Morgan provided a distraction. After the match the Riott Squad triple teamed Naomi until Charlotte Flair ran down to make the save and the group got the upper hand thanks to a super kick from Sarah Logan. When the trio taunted the crowd after assaulting Flair, the newly reformed Welcoming Committee came out and the trio backed out of the ring until they were assaulted by the group and they retreated. On the January 3rd edition of SmackDown, the Riott Squad defeated the Welcoming Committee after Tamina went for the superfly splash and Liv Morgan pushed her off the top rope allowing Sarah Logan to pick up the victory for her team. After the match, Ruby Riott cut a promo announcing that all three of them will be entering the Women's Royal Rumble match at Royal Rumble. She was interrupted however when Charlotte Flair came out and claims that their dominance over the SmackDown women's roster will be stopped and she brought out Naomi and Becky Lynch (who the group had put out of action two months ago) as her backup and the three women ran to the ring to exact their revenge on the Riott Squad. On the April 16th episode of Monday Night Raw, all three members of the Riott Squad were drafted to the brand during the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up. They made their Raw debut that night by interrupting a match between Sasha Banks and Bayley and attacking them both to make a statement. In Wrestling *'Finishing & Signature Moves' External Links * Riott Squad Profile * Ruby Riott's WWE.com Profile * Liv Morgan's WWE.com Profile * Sarah Logan's WWE.com Profile Category:Teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:2017 debuts Category:2019 disbandments